Is This Wrong ?
by Lody Kwon
Summary: "Bisakah kau menungguku sampai aku kembali dari Wamil ?" / "kau terlalu banyak bicara Kim Jong Woon.." / Yesung & Ryeowook / Friendship, Relationship / Just Read by yourself /


**Is This Wrong ?**

by : Lody_Kwon

Cats : Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook

**Disclaimer :  
**_Just an other weird story, for my Wifey…  
so sorry if it's wasn't that special or good.  
I just trying to write it down to you.  
Okay wifey…? Please don't be disappoint …_

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wookie, kau terlihat manis hari ini.." Yesung tiba tiba berdiri dibelakang Ryeowook dan mendekap tubuh ryeowook. Mencium aroma parfum dari tubuh namja kecil dalam dekapanya itu, membuat Yesung tak ingin melepaskan dekapanya.

"Hyung… kau membuatku kaget.." Wookie sedikit tersentak saat merasa seseorang mendekapnya dengan lembut.

Wookie berbalik membuat dekapan Yesung terlepas, Wookie menatap Yesung yang masih setia dengan senyum manisnya, menatap orbs hitam kelam namja dihadapanya. Orbs hitam meneduhkan yang membuat siapapun yang menatapnya merasa tenang dan nyaman. Wookie mengalihkan tatapanya pada outfit yang dikenakan Yesung. Dengan Jeans hitam dipadu t-shirt coklat tua dan blazer dengan warna senada membuat Yesung terlihat sangat tampan.

"kau juga tampan hyung… sangat tampan.." wookie tersenyum manis membuat dada Yesung berdebar.

Yesung masih mengunci tatapannya pada sosok kecil dihadapanya. Akhirnya dia melihat penampilan Wookie, hmm… Wookie terlihat sangat sangat sangat manis dan lucu disaat yang bersamaan.

"Uh, Wookie, apa kau ada acara.. aku kira hari ini kita berjanji akan pergi bersama…?" Yesung bertanya dan memasang wajah bingungnya

Wookie berdecak untuk kesekian kalinya " Tentu saja kita pergi bersama Hyung, itu sebabnya kita mengambil libur dihari yang sama…"

"Lalu.. kenapa kau terlihat seperti akan pergi ke acara yang penting…" Tanya Yesung lagi masih dengan wajah bingungnya "seperti ingin kencan…" lanjut Yesung dengan suara pelan.

"Pergi bersamamu adalah hal penting untukku, aku hanya ingin terlihat baik saat bersamamu…" Jawab Wookie berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

Yesung menatap Wookie dengan intens dan masih dengan wajah bingungnya.

"kenapa.?" Tanya Yesung menyelidik.

Wajah wookie menjadi semakin merona karena pertanyaan yesung. "uhmm… entahlah hyung, aku hanya merasa setiap kali kau didekatku aku ingin terlihat baik dimatamu.. "

"hmm…?" Yesung tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban Wookie.

"maksudku… setiap orang menyukaimu hyung… fansmu sangat banyak, aku hanya ingin mereka juga melihatku saat aku bersamamu, karena itu aku selalu ingin tampil yang terbaik saat bersamamu…" Jawab Wookie terbata membuat senyum Yesung semakin lebar.

"Jika orang lain tak bisa dan tak mau melihatmu, masih ada aku… yang tak akan pernah bosan untuk melihatmu… karena bagiku, kau terlalu indah untuk tidak terlihat…" Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengusap pipi Wookie dengan lembut. Membuat Wookie terdiam, sungguh tak tau harus bagaimana.

"uhmm… ki..kita berangkat sekarang ya hyung…" Wookie menarik diri dari hadapan Yesung dengan sedikit salah tingkah membuat Yesung terkekeh.

"_hehe..kau memang sungguh menarik, Wookie.."_

Yesung kini tertawa pelan melihat bagaimana salah tingkahnya Wookie, membuatnya nyaris menatap tembok saat akan berjalan keluar.

"ayo hyung…" kata Wookie yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari dorm. Yesung hanya menggeleng pelan dan mengikuti dongsaengnya keluar Dorm.

Setelah kegiatan yang begitu padat, Wookie dengan promo album baru bersama suju M di Taiwan, dan Yesung yang juga sibuk mengurus Cafenya. Mereka memutuskan mengambil waktu libur, untuk sekedar beristirahat. Yesung dan Wookie sepakat jika mereka mengambil hari libur yang sama dan berencana akan menghabiskan hari liburnya berdua.

Yesung dan wookie berjalan berkeliling seoul, meski mereka tinggal dikorea tapi sungguh mereka tak pernah bisa menikmati betapa indahnya kota mereka. Setiap hari mereka harus bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja, membuat mereka kehilangan waktu menikmati suasana seoul seperti orang lain. Sesungguhnya tak ada yang istimewa. Tapi bagi Yesung dan Wookie, hari Libur mereka saat ini adalah yang paling istimewa. Karena mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan orang yang sesungguhnya mereka pedulikan dan mereka… cintai.

"Hyung, kedai ice cream… kita harus kesana hyung… ayo…" Wookie menunjuk sebuah kedai kecil tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"kau mau makan ice cream…?" tanya Yesung menatap wookie.

"he'eh…" seperti anak kecil Wookie menganggukan kepalanya membuat Yesung kembali tersenyum.

"kyeowoo…" Yesung menarik hidung wookie dan terkekeh. " kajja, kita makan ice cream…" kata Yesung lalu berjalan kerah kedai.

Untuk beberapa detik wookie hanya terdiam, dadanya berdetak saat dirasakan sebuah lengan melingkar nyaman dipinggangya. Yesung. Dengan lembut Yesung merangkul pinggang Wookie dan menariknya untuk berjalan.

"Kau mau rasa apa…?" Tanya Yesung menoleh menatap Wookie yang sepertinya lebih sibuk mengamati setiap ice cream yang tersedia dietalase.

"strawberry, leccy.. no no.. chocolate.. atau vanilla… hmm.." tanpa sadar Wookie bergumam sambil masih menatap barisan ice cream didepannya, menempelkan jarinya dibibirnya membuat Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh seperti bocah.

"hey…" Yesung mengusap lembut pipi Wookie membuat wookie menoleh dan mendapati wajah Yesung dekat dengan wajahnya. "kau mau yang rasa apa…?" Tanya yesung masih mengusap pipi Wookie.

'_deg…deg…'_

"ak…"

"uwaa… itu Yesung oppa dan Ryeowook oppa kan….?"

Suara gaduh didepan kedai membuat Yesung dan Wookie menoleh kearah suara. Beberapa gadis berdiri dan menatap mereka dengan semangat. Bukan salah mereka jika mereka bersemangat, Siapapun akan seperti itu jika bertemu dengan idola mereka ditempat yang sama sekali tak mereka duga.

"oh.. anneyong…" Yesung dan Wookie menundukan kepala mereka memberi salam.

"Yesung oppa… Yesung oppa…" suara para Yeoja didepan kedai terdengar semakin riuh memanggil nama Yesung. Dan Jika saja tak ada bodyguard yang menemani Yesung dan wookie mungkin saat ini Kedai ice cream itu akan penuh sesak.

"fansmu memanggil manggilmu hyung…" kata wookie singkat menatap kearah kerumunan yeoja didepan kedai dengan wajah cemberutnya.

Yesung menatap wookie lalu tersenyum. Betapa manisnya dongsaeng satu ini. Cemburu karena banyak Yeoja memanggil nama Yesung.

"aku lebih suka jika kau yang memanggil namaku…" Jawab Yesung tanpa menatap Wookie dan Justru menatap ice cream di etalase.

"hmm…" wookie terdiam menatap Yesung yang kini mulai menunjuk ice cream yang akan dia pesan pada petugas.

"aku mau rasa permen karet dan blueberry mints…" kata Yesung pada namja yang berdiri didepan etalase.

"ini silahkan …" kata sang namja menyerahkan 2 cup ice cream pesanan Yesung.

"sampai kapan kau mau berdiri…? Sampai ice cream mu mencair…?" Tanya Yesung membuyarkan lamunan Wookie.

Perlahan Wookie melangkah mengikuti Yesung kesalah satu meja diujung kedai, membuat mereka bisa menatap betapa indahnya seoul diwaktu malam.

"waah… ini enak…" kata Wookie bersemangat saat mencicipi beberapa sendok ice cream dari cupnya juga cup milik Yesung.

"….." Yesung terdiam dan menatap Wookie dengan seksama. Memperhatikan wajah namja didepannya.

"wa..wae hyung…?" Tanya Wookie salah tingkah karena tatapan Yesung padanya.

"tak ada.. hanya saja…" Yesung menghentikan kata-katanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dihadapan Wookie membuat jantung Wookie berdebar. Yesung dengan lembut mengusap sudut bibir wookie.

"….." Wookie hanya terdiam menatap betapa dekatnya wajah Yesung dengannya.

"Sungguh seperti anak kecil…" Yesung tersenyum saat mengusap ice cream yang tercecer disudut bibir Wookie.

"ahh… ya… itu…" Wookie mengalihkan tatapanya kearah lain menyembunyikan rona dipipinya.

"Wookie…" panggil Yesung dengan nada suara yang serius membuat Wookie menoleh.

"Ne hyung…."

"kau tau kan sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul Teukie hyung… aku akan masuk wamil…" kata Yesung sambil sesekali menyuap ice cream.

"uhuk…uhuk…" mendengar kata Wamil membuat wookie terbatuk.

"Wookie…wookie gwenchana…?" Yesung segera berdiri dan duduk disamping wookie mengusap tengkuk wookie.

"ahh.. ne ne gwenchana hyung…" jawab Wookie masih dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Membuat Yesung khawatir.

"Sungguh…?"

"Ne ne aku baik baik saja…" jawab Wookie, namun sesungguhnya dia menyimpan beban dihatinya. Tak rela rasanya jika Yesung harus mesuk ke wamil sebentar lagi. "jadi, bagaimana hyung…?"

"ahh.. iya, kau kan tau jika sebentar lagi aku masuk wamil…" kata Yesung melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ne… lalu.."

"jika aku wamil… apa kau akan merindukanku…?" Tanya Yesung tanpa menatap Wookie dan justru menatap keluar jendela.

'_sreett'_

Wookie meraih dagu Yesung dan memutarnya hingga kini dia bisa menatap orbs hitam kelam Yesung. "kau bertanya padaku atau pada seoul…?" Tanya wookie menatap Yesung lembut.

"tentu saja padamu…"

"aku disini, bukan diluar sana… jika kau bertanya padaku, lihat aku…" kata wookie lembut tapi terdengar tegas.

"jika aku wamil… apa kau akan merindukanku…?" Tanya Yesung sekali lagi kali ini menatap iris coklat wookie.

"bahkan disaat kau bersamaku saat inipun aku tetap merindukanmu, bagimana mungkin aku tak merindukanmu jika kau jauh…?" Jawab Wookie pelan, sorot matanya menunjukan kesungguhan.

"apa kau masih akan mengenalku sebagai Yesung sama seperti sebelum aku wamil…?" Tanya Yesung.

"tak aka nada yang berubah darimu dimataku hyung…" Wookie membelai pipi Yesung dan tersenyum lembut. "sampai kapanpun hanya ada 1 Yesung, 1 Kim Jong Woon…"

"Apa kau akan bersabar menungguku pulang dari wamil…?" Tanya Yesung seakan memohon.

"tentu saja aku akan bersabar… bukan hanya aku, tapi Super Junior, Elf dan Cloud… kami semua akan sabar menunggumu hyung… karena Super Junior bukanlah Super Junior jika tanpa Kim Jong Woon.." Wookie tersenyum menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Yesung.

"Jika itu aku tau… maksudku…." Yesung berhenti berbicara dan mengusap tengkuknya gelisah.

"maksud apa hyung…?" Tanya wookie kembali mengangkat kepalnya dari pundak Yesung.

"yang aku Tanya Kau… apa kau sabar menunggu sampai aku kembali…?" Tanya Yesung membuat Wookie menautkan alisnya.

"tentu saja aku akan sabar…. Aku tak mengerti maksudmu hyung…" Wookie memasang wajah bingungnya membuat Yesung tersenyum.

"kau akan tau maksudku nanti…. " Yesung tersenyum dan mengacak rambut wookie membuat wookie cemberut.

**9.00 PM at the Park (Yesung's Last day)**

Malam mulai larut saat seorang namja duduk disebuah Taman kota yang mulai sepi dari pengunjung. Wajah manisnya berhias senyuman menatap bulan dan bintang dilangit. Suara binatang malam dan aroma sedap dari bunga bunga yang mulai bermekaran dimusim semi membuat sang namja merasa nyaman. Ryeowook, duduk nyaman sejak beberapa menit yang lalu menikmati pantulan sinar bulan disana.

"mala mini sangat indah ya…?" Suara baritone rendah seseorang membuat Wookie membalikan badannya. Yesung berjalan lalu duduk disebelah Wookie.

"Ne, ini sangat indah…" keduanya kini menatap langit malam yang berhias begitu banyak bintang.

Wookie berhenti menatap langit lalu menoleh memandang Yesung disampingnya yang masih menatap langit malam.

"jadi ada apa hyung…?" Tanya wookie kembali sesekali menatap langit.

"Anniya, hanya ingin benar-benar menghabiskan waktuku berdua denganmu…" Jawab Yesung mengalihkan pandanganya dari langit menatap Wookie. dan sepertinya 2 bintang dilangit berpindah kedalam mata wookie saat Yesung menatapnya.

"Waktu terakhirmu… besok kau berangkat wamil. " kata wookie lirih menatap tanah.

"Malam terakhir untuk memulai hari baru…"

"Maksud hyung…?" Tanya wookie bingung.

Yesung memilih untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan Wookie padanya, Yesung berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah maju beberapa langkah kedepan.

"Wookie, ayo berdansa…" Ajak Yesung menatap wookie yang kini semakin menatap wajah herannya.

"dansa…? Tapi tak ada music hyung…" tolak Wookie masih belum bergeming dari bangkunya.

Yesung kembali mendekati Wookie dengan lembut menarik Wookie berdiri, memposisikan kedua lengan Wookie dilehernya dan dengan lembut Yesung meraih pinggang Wookie untuk mendekat.

'_deg…deg…'_

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Yesung berhasil membuat dada Wookie berdebar dan membuat semburat merah dipipinya terlihat jelas dibawah pantulan cahaya bulan.

"Degub jantung kita bisa menjadi music…" Yesung mulai bergerak pelan, meski tanpa music, tapi langkahnya sungguh beraturan.

Wookie yang awalnya merasa canggung, kini mulai terbiasa mengikuti gerakan Yesung yang dengan penuh saying mendekap pinggangnya seakan membimbingnya uantuk bergerak.

Hembusan angim malam sesekali menerpa membuat poni kecoklatan Wookie berayun seirama gerak tubuhnya. Seakan berada di ballroom yang megah dengan Sorot lampu yang diganti dengan cahaya rembulan, Yesung dan Wookie terus berdansa dengan harmonisasi yang sempurna.

Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya semakin dekat dengan Wookie, membuat wookie bisa merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Yesung. Membuat jantung keduanya berdetak cepat. Karena begitu dekat Hidung Yesung menyentuh ujung hidung Wookie setiap kali mereka bergerak. Yesung dan Wookie memejamkan mata mereka saat hembusan angin kembali menerpa…

**CHU**

Ciuman lembut diantara terpaan angin dan gerak tubuh yang lembut, mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini belum pernah terungkap. Yesung semakin mendekap pinggang wookie untuk tetap dekat. Berbagi perasaan lewat ciuman.

"ehh…" Wookie membuka matanya saat merasa Yesung menarik diri darinya dan berhenti melakukan gerakan dansa.

Yesung mundur beberapa langkah, diraihnya sebuah kotak hitam dari saku blazernya. Sebuah kalung emas putih yang indah kini menjuntai ditanganya. Membuat Wookie sedikit heran. Dan yang membuat Wookie semakin heran saat Yesung kembali mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah cincin emas yang berkilau diterpa cahaya rembulan.

"Wookie…" panggil Yesung mendekati wookie yang hanya terdiam ditempatnya.

"N..ne hyung…" Jawab Wookie sedikit bergetar.

"Kau masih ingat apa yang kutanyakan padamu beberapa minggu lalu…?" Yesung menatap Wookie yang hanya mengangguk pelan. "aku bertanya apakah kau bisa bersabar menungguku kembali dari Wamil…?"

"….."

"Aku tau aku tak pernah mengatakan apapun padamu tentang apapun yang aku rasakan selama ini…."

"Ne… kau tak pernah mengatakan apapun…." Jawab Wookie pelan.

"Mungkin kau menganggap semua ini salah… mungkin jika orang lain tau mereka juga akan menganggap ini sebuah kesalahan…. Tapi perasaan tetaplah perasaan, apa yang aku rasakan padamu tidak akan berhenti hanya karena orang menganggap itu sebuah kesalahan….." Yesung menghela nafasnya.

"aku…. Mencintaimu…" kata Yesung lembut menatap iris coklat Wookie yang kini terlihat kaget.

"Hyuung… kau…"

"Aku tau kau juga menganggap ini kesalahan…. Tapi aku tak akan berhenti hanya karena ini…. Aku tetap ingin memberikan waktu pada hatimu…." Yesung menunjuk dada wookie dengan jarinya.

"Hyung… aku..aku…"

"kau tak perlu menjawabnya saat ini…. Pakailah kalaung ini…" Yesung memasangkan kalung keleher Wookie dengan cincin sebagai hiasanya.

Wookie terdiam menatap Kalung yang kini menggantung dilehernya dengan sangat indah.

"Aku mengerti jika kau tak bisa menjawabnya, menjawab perasaanku…. Kau bisa memikirkannya…. Jika kau juga mencintaiku, Tunggu aku kembali dari wamil dan pakailah cincin ini…" Yesung menyentuh cincin yang menggantung dikalung Wookie.

"tapi jika kau tak bisa… benar-benar tak bisa membalasku, kau boleh membuang kalung ini…." Kata Yesung lirih dan mengalihkan tatapanya kearah lain.

"_aku hanya berharap, kau bisa mencintaiku…."_

Sejenak Yesung memejamkan matanya, dia melakukannya, dia berhasil mengatakan apa yang selama ini terpendam, apa yang selama ini hanya mampu dia sembuyikan. Rasa cintanya pada Wookie. cinta yang tumbuh semakin kuat seiring berjalannya waktu membuatnya sungguh tak bisa berpaling.

Untuk sejenak keduanya hanya terdiam, Yesung yang hanya mampu menatap kearah lain dan Wookie yang masih terdiam menggenggap Kalung dilehernya.

"Aku tak butuh ini…." Suara pelan Wookie membuat Yesung kembali menatap namja kecil dihadapannya.

"…" yesung terdiam saat melihat Wookie melepas kembali kalung yang sempat dipasangkan oleh Yesung.

"aku tak butuh kalungmu…." Jawab Wookie benar-benar melepas kalung dari lehernya membuat dada Yesung seakan tercekat. Dengan kata lain Wookie menolak cintanya.

"hehehe…. Seharusnya aku tau, ini hanya membuatku terlihat bodoh…" Lirih Yesung tersenyum miris. "seharusnya aku sadar sejak awal, jika ini memang salah…." Masih saja Yesung merutuki kebodohannya.

"Apakah cincin ini cocok dijariku hyung…?" pertanyaan wookie membuat Yesung mengangkat kepalanya menatap Wookie.

"wook…."

"bagaimana…? Bukankah ini bagus…?" Tanya wookie dengan nada suara ceria memperlihatkan jari manis tangan kirinya yang kini dihiasi cincin emas pemberian Yesung.

"Wookie… kau…"

"kau yang bilang, pakai cincinya jika aku merasakan hal yang sama denganmu,,, dan kurasa tak ada alas an untukku tak memakai cincin ini…." Katanya kini tersenyum manis.

"Jadi… kau…." Yesung membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"aku akan menunggumu… sampai kau kembali…" kata wookie mendekat kerarah Yesung yang terlihat masih kaget. Wookie menerima cintanya.

"apa kau tak merasa jika ini salah….?" Tanya Yesung mengangkat alisnya.

"perasaan tetaplah perasaan….. tak ada yang salah…."

"Taukah kau berapa lama aku menunggu untuk saat ini…? Aku selalu menantikanya…" Yesung tersenyum lembut dan mendekati Wookie.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara Kim Jong Woon…"

**_CHU_**

Wookie meraih leher Yesung dan mendaratkan kecupan lembut dibibir namja yang kini menjadi kekasihnya. Kecupan perpisahan sebelum Yesung melaksanakan kewajibanya sebagai pelayan masyarakat.

"hnmm…." Eluh wookie melepaskan ciumanya dan menatap Yesung.

"Wae chagiya…?"

"Setelah kau pulang dari Wamil kau masih punya Tugas kurasa…." Kata Wookie menatap serius orbs hitam Yesung.

"apa…?"

"Giliranmu Menungguku Kembali dari Wamil…" kata Wookie tersenyum tipis membuat Yesung ikut tersenyum.

"kau terlalu banyak bicara Kim Ryeowook…" Kini giliran Yesung yang meraih tubuh sang kekasih dalam dekapanya dan menciumnya.

'PLETAKKK'

"Awww…. " teriak Yesung melepaskan ciumanya dengan Wookie saat merasa sesuatu menghantam kepalanya.

"Hyung, waeyo…?" Tanya Wookie khawatir.

"seseorang melemparku…" kata Yesung mengedarkan pandanganya menyapu seluruh taman. Sampai tatapanya terhenti pada sosok tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"itu balasan karena kau merusakan PSP ku…." Suara bass seorang namja jangkung membuat Yesung berang. "ingat hyung, selama kau Wamil nanti, aku akan mengambil wookie sebagai ganti PSPku…." Katanya terkekeh melihat Yesung masih mengusap kepalanya.

"Cho Kyuhyuun….!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Sorry for the weird, very Weird ending or whole of story… *BOW***


End file.
